


太子

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	太子

1.  
天已经很暗了，林彦俊还没有回来。  
陈立农一个人缩在床的一角，饥寒交迫，困得眼睛都快睁不开了，但他还没睡，想要等着林彦俊回来。  
“农农，农农，我回来了。”  
林彦俊哼哧哈赤的跑进来，手里拿着一个小纸袋。  
“快，农农，包子，吃吧。”  
陈立农看见包子一下来了精神，拿起一个就往嘴里塞，吃到一半，他抬头看到林彦俊笑着看着他，他突然停下来。  
“阿俊，你吃过了吗？”  
林彦俊愣了一下。  
“我吃过了，你吃吧，把这两个都吃了。”  
陈立农怀疑的眯上眼睛，从纸袋里拿出剩下的一个包子，递到林彦俊的眼前。  
“阿俊吃。”  
“我不吃，我吃过了。”  
陈立农不说话，仍是固执的把包子递在林彦俊面前，林彦俊知道他的脾气，只好接过来，对他露出一个无奈的微笑。  
陈立农看到林彦俊的两个酒窝，满意的笑了。

林彦俊和陈立农今年十岁。  
从两个人有记忆开始，就过着漂泊无依的生活，吃了上顿没下顿，也没有稳定的居所，但两个人相互依靠，倒也没有饿死在路边，或者冻死在某个冬夜。  
太小的时候，他们只能乞讨为生，太过颠沛流离，太过没有着落。  
稍微大一点，能做一些零零散散的小工了，虽然也受人欺负，没少被骗，但多多少少可以间或挣一点工钱，也能勉强填饱肚子。

“掌柜，这说好的三钱银子，怎么只有一钱啊？”  
林彦俊站在柜台前面，个子小小的看不到上面，但还是倔强的仰着头。  
“诶呀，你这么小，能做的也就那么多，我打一点折扣也是应该嘛，不要说了，快走吧走吧！”  
掌柜暴躁的走出来，挥挥手把他赶出了店门。  
林彦俊叹了一口气，这种情况他已经见惯不惯了。  
低头看着手上的一钱银子，林彦俊攥紧了手。

跑到城门口的时候，陈立农已经在了，手上拿着纸花和小灯。  
“农农，你已经买好了吗？”  
“嗯，我们走吧。”  
陈立农拉过林彦俊的手就向城门外跑去。

今天是中元节。  
林彦俊和陈立农到护城河边的时候，已经有很多人了，两个人小心翼翼的点亮准备好的莲花灯，放进水中，看着它越漂越远。  
其实他们俩并不知道自己的父母，他们都没有关于父母的记忆，但每年的中元节他们都会到河边来放灯。

父母从小就没有照顾过他们，那总该在另一个世界保佑着他们吧。

 

一年又一年，林彦俊和陈立农一转眼就长到了十四岁。  
又到了这一年的中元节。  
两个人照例来到护城河边，放下莲花灯。  
灯还没有漂远，就有人靠近了他们。

当陈立农注意到他们的时候，人已经就在他们眼前了，一群官兵，穿着宫中的锦绣衣服，佩着纹蛇剑鞘的长剑，还未言语就扑通一下跪在两人面前。

“太子大人，微臣找了您许多年，总算是找到了，让您受了这么多年苦请您赐罪！”

林彦俊和陈立农就这样糊里糊涂被带进了宫中。

走的时候，陈立农回头看了一眼漂在水上的莲花灯。  
难道真的受到了保佑？  
陈立农心里想。

 

一进宫，两人就被太医分别带走，等到再见面的时候，已经是第二天的晚上了。

两人暂被安排在一处偏殿中，这样的环境对流落久了的孩子来说，实在是新奇不已，不仅不用过着紧衣缩食的生活，反而一跃变得锦衣玉食。  
林彦俊躺在柔软的床榻上，睁着眼睡不着。  
他怕闭上眼，这一切只是一场梦。

朦胧间，他听到有人从外面进来的声音，小心翼翼的靠近过来。  
床幔被轻轻揭开一个口子。  
是陈立农。

他在林彦俊的旁边躺下。  
两个人仰面躺着，头顶不再是杂草盖不严的屋棚，而是精巧的绣花帷幔。  
“农农，你觉不觉得，这一切就像，做梦。”  
林彦俊小声的说。  
“嗯，有点。”  
陈立农的声音中带着一点笑意，是难以置信。  
“不早了，早点睡吧。”  
陈立农轻轻握了握林彦俊的手，两个人就这样睡去。

谁也不会知道，再次醒来，整个世界都会变得不同了。

 

2.  
陈立农成为太子已经两年了。

两年来，他适应了宫中的规矩，也习惯了衣来伸手饭来张口的富贵生活。  
但这样的生活，也并不是想象中那么好过。

“拜见皇后娘娘。”  
“立农来了，来，过来哀家身边坐。”  
陈立农一早就要去给皇后娘娘请安，日日如此。  
“太子最近忙什么呢？”  
“回皇后娘娘的话，儿臣最近整日甚是悠闲，忙无可忙。”陈立农在一旁恭恭敬敬的回答到。  
“哈哈哈，你还小，不比太过操劳，有什么哀家都会帮着你的。行了，没什么你就玩儿去吧，不用在我这个老太婆这里耽误功夫了，哈哈哈。”  
陈立农行了礼之后就告退了。

皇后娘娘并不是陈立农的生母，陈立农是贵妃娘娘所生，奈何皇上的子嗣仅有他一个是皇子，所以一出生就被册封为了太子。  
至于皇上，早已卧病多年，全凭每日灌药吊着一口气。  
没了皇上的插手，皇后早已掌权多年，外戚势力强大，突然杀回来的太子自然让她心存芥蒂，加之陈立农在宫中毫无根基，又初初接触这种权利斗争，日子过得心惊胆战。

但好歹有林彦俊在。

陈立农当上了太子，自然亏待不了林彦俊。  
过去那个一钱银子都要紧紧攥着的孩子，已经是一个将军了。  
林彦俊被陈立农册封为辅国将军。只是宗室爵号，不必上战场。这原是一个坐享其成的闲差，但林彦俊一心好学，自身又硬朗，没过多久武功早已是炉火纯青，他自降身份，一直做着太子的侍卫，保护太子的安危。

只是林彦俊没有想到，他很快就发挥了自己的作用。

这一天，陈立农要外出巡游。  
陈立农坐着的船在护城河上缓缓的前行，船上歌舞曼妙，觥筹交错。  
林彦俊对这些不感兴趣，他在别人看来向来是冷淡无言，对这种场面避之不及。  
但陈立农在这，他也离不开。

船行至桥下时，突然一支利箭直直的向陈立农射去，所幸他低头倒酒避开了，箭一下钉在船木质的栏杆上，船舱内一下子混乱起来。  
林彦俊反应快，一下拉开陈立农离开了原来的位置，护在自己身后，乱箭开始毫无章法的射进来，女眷的尖叫声影响了林彦俊对来人方位的判断，只能被动的一边挥剑闪避，一边护着陈立农向后退。  
很快就退无可退，两个人已经站在了船的栏杆边上。  
“叮”  
又是一箭直接打在林彦俊的剑上。  
看来是没办法了。

林彦俊看了一眼陈立农。  
然后把他推下了船。

紧接着，林彦俊自己也跳了下去，在水下拉着陈立农不浮出水面，两个从小就流落的孩子水性自然不成问题，只是要闪避射进水里的乱箭，还全靠林彦俊的灵活和保护。  
很快护卫队就来了，未曾谋面的刺客悄悄隐去，林彦俊托着陈立农游到岸边。

“你们都是怎么做事的？太子的安危都保护不了！”  
一回宫中，林彦俊和其他御内侍卫就被皇后娘娘叫走，齐齐的跪在寝殿门口。  
“你们居然还敢让太子殿下落水！你们这些侍卫今晚就在这里跪上一夜吧！”  
皇后娘娘勃然大怒，罚他们在这里跪一夜。  
“林将军，您身份可与他们不同，不必这样。”  
没过几个时辰，就间或有一些公公来劝说林彦俊。  
“这次太子遇险，我责无旁贷，你们不必说了。”  
林彦俊打发了他们，笔直的跪在门口。  
林彦俊心里还在想着今天的事。刺客用的是普通的箭头，而不是伤害性更大的三叉箭或鱼叉箭。  
看来并不是真的想杀死太子，只是想吓唬他一下。

天色很快蒙蒙亮了起来。  
林彦俊下了水，又在这青石板上跪了一夜，站起来的时候有点恍惚，晃晃悠悠的摇摇欲坠。  
突然身后有一只手扶住了他。  
是陈立农。  
他照常来给皇后娘娘请安。  
“先回去吧。”  
陈立农轻轻拍了拍他的背，凑近了说。

林彦俊回了自己的府邸昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，等到他再醒来的时候，已经是傍晚了，刚用毕晚膳，就有公公来传话，说是太子要见他。  
林彦俊到的时候，陈立农就站在御花园的亭子中等他。  
“太子殿下。”  
林彦俊走过去行了个礼。  
“阿俊！我把别人都打发了，你就不用拘谨了。”  
林彦俊听到“阿俊”不禁失笑，他的农农还是这样没有规矩。  
陈立农拉着他在石椅上坐下。  
“昨天你为什么不叫人来找我呢？干嘛跪一晚上啊！”  
“叫你干嘛啊？这是应该的啊。”  
“什么应该的啊！要不是你我估计早就被乱箭射死了！”  
林彦俊伸手推了一下陈立农。  
“说什么呢？别胡说！”  
陈立农叹了一口气，转过去看着亭子外面。  
“我真不敢想，要是没有你怎么办。”  
林彦俊知道陈立农心里的担心和焦虑，他伸出手想要握一握陈立农的手，伸到一半还是停了下来，转而拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“没关系的，你不要多想。”  
不会没有我的，林彦俊心里想。

 

因为刚刚发生的刺客事件，林彦俊实在是放心不下陈立农，晚上就跟着他回到了寝殿来守着。  
顾不上别人的拦阻，林彦俊直接进了寝殿，在陈立农的床幔外面的台阶上一屁股坐下。  
“诶诶诶，林将军，您可不能坐在这啊！”  
内务公公着急忙慌的跑进来。  
“没事，你先下去吧。”  
陈立农的声音慵懒的从里面穿出来。  
皇上发话了，公公也不好再说什么，只好悻悻地退下。  
“你要干嘛？”陈立农等公公走了出去才问道。  
“不干嘛啊，我怕我不在，你睡着睡着被人杀了都不知道。”  
林彦俊在在陈立农面前说话向来直接，陈立农只失笑，没再说什么。

夜深了，一切都安静下来。  
林彦俊悄悄的回过头去，透过床幔隐约的看着陈立农。  
他仰面睡着，看起来很安稳。  
一晚上，林彦俊就这样看着。  
要是一辈子都这样安稳就好了。  
林彦俊心里想。  
要保护他，一辈子都这样安稳。他在心里这样告诉自己。

 

3.  
不知不觉就到了这一年的中元节。  
没入宫之前，每年的中元节都是林彦俊和陈立农一起过的。  
进宫之后，中元节要举办大的典礼，自然不能少了太子。  
但陈立农每年都会在典礼结束后悄悄溜出宫。

“阿俊。”  
林彦俊每次都会在护城河边等着陈立农，陈立农每次跑过去都会看到很奇怪的景象。  
一个个子很高的男生，穿着素色的黑袍子，只简单的佩着一柄长剑，五官冷峻又美艳。  
但手上却拿着几个小巧玲珑的莲花灯。  
陈立农笑着跑过去，从他手里夺过一个小花灯，向前跑走。  
“农农！不要跑！”  
在宫外两个人也不必拘泥礼数，又方便陈立农隐藏身份，便以原来的称呼相称。

两个人你追我赶的跑到护城河边，并排跪着，放下手里的莲花灯，煞有其事的合掌拜了拜。  
“你就别拜了，你父母可是，”  
林彦俊压低了声音。  
“皇上和皇后娘娘！”  
林彦俊不止一次这样劝说陈立农，但陈立农似乎毫不在意，总是和林彦俊一起放灯。

“阿俊，我们今天去哪里玩？”  
这一天是难得的陈立农可以悄悄溜出宫来玩的日子。  
“我们去看花灯吧。”  
两个人走在街上，过节的气氛让这里热闹非凡，路边的小摊子上买着一些粗糙，但又新奇的小玩意儿，陈立农走走看看，兴致颇高，林彦俊这种时候也会一改自己日日冷着的脸，笑出两个酒窝。  
时辰不早的时候，林彦俊就会买上两个糖葫芦，和陈立农一人一个，边吃边走回宫。  
每年都是这样。  
每次林彦俊偏头看到陈立农嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的塞着糖葫芦的时候，路过漂满了莲花灯的护城河的时候，他都会觉得这样的日子，其实挺幸福的。  
和陈立农一起的日子。

 

夏日晃晃悠悠的过去了，秋天来了。  
秋猎是皇家的一个传统项目。  
这不是陈立农和林彦俊第一次秋猎了，两个人驾着马驾轻就熟的深入了树林。  
林彦俊看起来冷峻，其实对山林树木欢喜得不得了，陈立农又对捕猎不感兴趣，两个人由着马随意的晃荡，倒也惬意。  
突然，林彦俊听到一阵散乱的马蹄声，手刚扶上剑柄就看到一个黑影从山坡上冲下来，似乎是没料到有两个人，来人没有轻举妄动，与林彦俊拦在路两边面面相觑。  
像是商量好一样，两人同时向对方冲去，一来一往刀剑相交，叮叮当当的铁器声和树林中被风吹动的竹叶声混杂的响着。  
一时间你来我往谁也没占上风，林彦俊灵机一动，挥刀斩向对方的马前蹄，对方的马一下向前倒去，林彦俊趁机挥刀割伤的对方的胳膊，对方手中的剑应声落地。  
林彦俊一跃下马，正准备问问是谁派他来的，一只利箭嗖的从树林中传过来，正中黑影的咽喉，一击毙命。  
看来是想杀人灭口。  
林彦俊没有闲心继续耽误时间在一个死人身上，重新上马和陈立农离开了树林。

这样的事情林彦俊已经早已见怪不怪了，短短两年，各种各样的刺杀时间林彦俊见得比谁都多。  
想不到这宫里宫外这么多人觊觎着陈立农的性命。

当天晚上回到皇宫，林彦俊没着急回自己的府邸，而是暗示陈立农去御花园走走。  
陈立农与林彦俊向来默契，很快他就支开了身边的人，和林彦俊两个人在御花园散步。  
“太子。”  
林彦俊话还没说就被陈立农打断。  
“阿俊，这里没有别人！”  
林彦俊无奈的叹了一口气，轻笑了一声。  
“陈立农，行了吧？”  
陈立农还是看着林彦俊不说一句话。  
“农农！行了吧！”  
陈立农终于露出了微笑。  
“嗯，什么事？”  
“农农，我觉得，太子真是没那么好当。”  
林彦俊在石椅上坐下，无聊的看着天上零碎的星星。  
“怎么了呢？”陈立农在他身边坐下。  
“就是觉得好辛苦，随时都会死掉啊。”

林彦俊说起来漫不经心，但他心里实际上害怕得紧，他害怕哪一天自己不在的时候，陈立农遇到什么危险。  
诶，他不敢想。

“嗯，可能吧。”陈立农也懒悠悠的回答。  
“但我觉得当太子也挺好的，有你一直在我旁边保护我啊。”  
陈立农偏过头看着林彦俊笑着。

这样的生活

 

4.  
陈立农二十岁的那一年，先皇驾崩了。  
陈立农从太子一跃而成为皇上。  
这样的变动，让宫中的各股势力都开始暗流涌动，太后当然是不会放下已有的势力，仗着自己根深蒂固的外戚势力，想要架空新皇上，而太妃娘娘好不容易培养的儿子，正是为了争权夺势，自然也是野心勃勃。  
陈立农夹在当中左右为难，危机四伏。

这天，贵妃娘娘安排了画师来给他画像。  
陈立农穿着华贵的黄袍，坐在御花园里。  
一幅画毕，陈立农命画师拿来给他看了一眼，交谈几句，画师又重新开始作画。  
看来是不满意。  
林彦俊站在侧后，闲散的倚靠在亭子的柱子上，看着陈立农挑剔的指使着画师，不禁失笑。  
这是林彦俊第一次看到陈立农穿着黄袍的样子。  
很英气，很好看，黄色很衬他。  
林彦俊知道，自己要做的也越来越多了。

如果说当年的刺客都并不是真的想要陈立农的命的话，那么现在就不一样了。

 

陈立农从来没有在帐篷里睡过。  
这一次到城外的驻军初巡查，表面是整顿军心，实际上也是想物色能为己用的能兵巧将。天色很晚了，陈立农还和林彦俊以及另外一个将军坐在帐篷里商议事情。  
突然，帐篷外的灯灭了。  
另一位将军提出出去看看，林彦俊制止了他。  
“先别出去，静观其变。”  
林彦俊心里已经有了不好的预感，暗暗做好了准备。  
没过一会，帐篷外传来骚乱的声音，好像有哪里着火了。林彦俊让另一位将军出去协调其他的士兵，自己则留下来保护皇上。  
这次本来带的护卫就不多，整个营地一出问题，更是忙中出错，此刻，林彦俊和陈立农两个人坐在昏暗的帐篷里，等着不知道会不会出现的刺客。  
果然，一个黑影从帐篷外一闪而过，林彦俊余光一看到，就立刻站了起来，刚拔出长剑，黑影就冲进了帐篷。  
居然是三个人！  
刀剑相碰的声音在狭小的帐篷里分外刺耳，林彦俊杀起人来从不手软，要不是顾及全然不会武功陈立农，他早就大开杀戒了，而此刻，他只能一边护着陈立农退到一角，一边在几个刺客中来回周旋。  
不过即使是好几个人也抵不过林彦俊。  
很快，就只剩下一个人了。帐篷里施展的空间变大，林彦俊开始进攻。  
就在林彦俊挑落了对方的剑时，林彦俊突然听到后面传来的一声惊呼。  
一回头就看到陈立农瘫坐在帐篷的一角。  
肩部插着一柄箭。  
看着鲜红的血从陈立农的右肩汩汩流出时，林彦俊重重的喘着气，杀红了眼。  
解决掉这个碍事的刺客，他冲过去跪在陈立农身边。  
林彦俊颤抖着手拔出箭，然后紧紧的按住伤口。  
但他不敢抬头看陈立农。

这场混乱很快平息，陈立农因为受伤提前被送回了宫中，林彦俊没有随行，而是留下来处理残局。  
等到他回宫的时候，已经是两天后了。  
回去的路上他就听说，皇上伤口没有什么大碍，但大概是受了不小的惊吓，昏睡了一天，今天才醒。

一进宫，林彦俊就想去看看陈立农怎么样了，无奈在半路就被人拦了下来。  
“林将军，太后娘娘有请。”  
林彦俊看了看来人的阵仗，一个公公，还带着十来个官兵，看着可不像“请”的样子。

“微臣参见太后娘娘。”  
“林将军来了。”  
太后坐在高位上，把玩着手里的茶杯，没抬眼看他一眼，也没叫他起来。  
“这次，皇上出事，林将军就在旁边儿吧。”  
太后语气慢吞吞的，但每个字都砸在林彦俊心上。  
“是。”林彦俊低着头回答。  
“嗯。”  
“那这次皇上受伤，相必林将军也是责无旁贷了。”  
抬头放下手中的茶杯，陶瓷的被子落在檀木的桌子上，声音清脆，在这屋子中显得格外响。  
“是。”林彦俊没有什么可辩驳的，确是自己保护不周。  
“那么，林将军如何补偿皇上受伤的胳膊呢？”  
不等林彦俊回答，太后又继续说。  
“不如，林将军砍下一只胳膊赎罪吧。”

陈立农是从相熟的公公那里知道了林彦俊被太后娘娘叫走的事情的。  
他刚从昏迷中苏醒不久，脑子混沌不堪，肩膀也疼的要命，但一听到这个消息，他心里隐隐有些不安，挣扎着要去太后娘娘那里看看。

他一推开门，鲜红的血一下撒在他的黄袍上。

陈立农愣在那里。  
他听到长剑掉落在地上清脆的声音，和林彦俊隐忍的惊呼。  
他看到林彦俊像一侧倒去，看到沾满鲜血的长剑，和一截胳膊。

陈立农被吓呆了，站在门口一动不动。  
他低头看了看自己的黄袍，上面沾着斑驳的鲜血，分外明显。

这件黄袍，真是他的噩梦。

 

5.  
“皇上。”  
林彦俊断了胳膊，昏迷了好多天，苏醒过来就接到旨意说皇上召见他，匆匆忙忙的走进大殿。  
陈立农一个人站在大殿的另一端，背靠着长桌站着。

“你走吧。”  
林彦俊不解的抬起头，看到的也只有陈立农的背影。  
“啊？不是皇上叫我来的吗？”  
“不是，朕是说，”  
陈立农慢慢的转过来，看着林彦俊。  
“你不用再当这个侍卫了，你走吧，出宫吧。”  
陈立农说得很慢，很冷淡，字里行间没有一点感情。  
“皇上说的什么，微臣不明白。”  
每当林彦俊讨论严肃的事情的时候，他就会用谦称，拉开两人的距离。  
“如今，你废了一只胳膊了，早已尽不到一个御内侍卫的责任了，看在我们俩这么多年的交情上，将军的名号，朕就不夺了去了，离开皇宫，是回去过荣华富贵的日子，还是归隐山林，朕也不多干涉，你走吧。”  
林彦俊皱着眉头，杵在大殿门口没动。

“你还不明白吗？林彦俊，我不需要你了。”  
陈立农好多年没有叫过林彦俊的全名。  
林彦俊好像明白了陈立农心意已决，终于缓缓的转过身去，向门口走去。  
推开大殿沉重的大门，林彦俊在门槛前没有跨出去。

“陈立农，我从来没有想过，你这一辈子，也有不需要我的时候了。”

林彦俊没有转过头来，说完就离开了大殿。  
从大殿走到宫门口的路很长，太阳挂在头顶照得沿路的石阶灼热滚烫。  
宫里空荡荡的，林彦俊一个人走在这条路上。

他想起来到皇宫的第一天。  
天色很晚了，他和陈立农，被一群士兵环绕着，第一次走进了这高高的宫墙。  
两个孩子既新奇又胆怯，林彦俊拉过陈立农的手，悄悄的在他耳边说“别害怕。”  
林彦俊仿佛看到这样的两个孩子从他面前走过，越走越远，被富丽堂皇的宫殿隐去，看不见了。  
又一次站在这鲜红的宫墙前，林彦俊离开了。

 

陈立农一个人站在大殿里。

林彦俊昏迷的这几天宫中发生了许多事情。  
之前在营地刺杀他的并不是宫里派出去的人，而是地方藩王的人，这只是一个下马威，很快他们就要攻打这里，想要篡权。  
太妃娘娘被皇后娘娘找人做掉了，留着自己也不过是一个象征，自己手上根本什么权利都没有。  
陈立农知道，迟早她会把自己身边所有的人都做掉。  
林彦俊就是一个例子。  
很多人不想在这宫中等死，就悄悄溜掉，陈立农发现了也不说什么，甚至告诉门将不必多加阻碍。  
宫里的人都走得差不多了，整个皇宫空荡荡的，早已没有了平日的歌舞升平。  
皇上身边也不再熙熙攘攘，围着想害他的人，和想保护他的人。

 

陈立农从画架上抽出一幅卷得工工整整的画轴，这幅画已经落了灰了，像是从来没有打开过。  
陈立农轻轻拉开画轴的带子，将它缓缓展开。

画上是两个人。  
陈立农和林彦俊。

画像那日，他悄悄要画师再画一幅画，画下两个人。  
他在前面正襟危坐，林彦俊则在侧后的地方懒散的站着，偷偷的看着他笑，露出两个好看的酒窝。  
他把大殿里自己身着黄袍的画像取了下来，将这幅画挂了上去。  
他呆立在画像面前，就这样看着。

藩军入关的炮火声好像已经响起，陈立农却隐隐约约的听不真切。  
他想起小的时候，每到年关，别人家热闹的鞭炮声，他都和林彦俊缩在不知道如何找来的地方远远的听着。

太远了，就像一场梦。

 

 

终

 

 

 

番外  
陈立农记得那天晚上天很黑。  
没有月亮，整个天空就像一张黑色的巨网，笼罩在这个封闭又巨大的皇宫之上。  
那是他来到皇宫的第二天，对这里还一点也不熟悉，带路的公公领着他走了很久才到了一个寝殿。  
明晃晃的，陈立农一进去就被晃了眼睛。这就是皇宫里的样子啊！陈立农心里想。  
就在陈立农走神的时候，一个女人从薄纱挡着的床榻后面走了出来。  
很漂亮。这是陈立农对她的第一印象。  
“你就是立农吧。”她噙着笑意向陈立农发问。  
“是。”陈立农低下头不敢看她，怯生生的回答。  
“看见贵妃娘娘还不下跪！”领着他来的公公在一旁悄悄的警示他。  
陈立农闻言赶紧跪下，没想到是贵妃娘娘！  
“不用拘谨，起来吧。”贵妃娘娘掩着嘴微微一笑。  
“本宫听说，你和另一个孩子一起在宫外流落了许多年，辛苦你们了，回来，还适应吧？”  
“回娘娘的话，还在适应当中。”  
“嗯，慢慢来，不着急。”娘娘一遍说着，一边从座位上站了起来。  
“你们两个当中，必有一个将是太子，你知道的吧。”  
“是。”  
陈立农和林彦俊昨日分别被叫去见了太医，到现在也没再见面，他便料到一定是事出有因。  
“嗯，嗯。”娘娘沉吟着没说话，只是来回踱步，整个大殿中很安静，只能听见花盆底的鞋踩在地上的声响。

“其实，你们俩都不是太子。”  
娘娘转着手上的扳指，突然开口。  
“本宫也不过是随意找来两个孩子罢了。”  
“但是，我想让你成为太子。”

陈立农抬起头来，不解的望着娘娘。  
“另一个孩子太过冷峻，不好把控，而你就不同了。”  
娘娘一边说着，一边蹲下来，一手捏住陈立农的下巴，让他抬着头与自己面对着面。  
“你看着乖巧，心思倒也缜密，是再好不过的人选了。”  
离得这么近，陈立农却只觉得娘娘的笑让他后背发凉。  
娘娘笑着站起来，背对着陈立农向座位走去。  
“你要是愿意呢，从明天开始，全天下的人都会知道，你，就是太子，从此荣华富贵，坐拥天下。”  
娘娘转过来，悠悠的椅子上坐下。  
“但你要是不愿意呢，”

“本宫知道你与那个孩子关系甚好，本宫也不愿让你们俩分开，你要是愿意做这个太子，那么本宫也可以给他册封个官职，与你相伴，这便是两全之策。”  
“你要是不愿意的话，”  
“本宫便让那个孩子去黄陵陪葬，怎么样？”  
陈立农一下子跌坐在地上。  
“或者，嗯，现在就悄悄处理了他也行，你觉得呢？”娘娘脸上仍是挂着笑。

陈立农坐在宫殿的地上，却像坠入冰窖一般，寒意从脊骨一点点爬上来。  
陈立农已经分不清自己的头脑是清醒还是混沌。  
他只听到听到自己有点喑哑的声音。

“好，我愿意，当太子。”


End file.
